


Personal Questions

by theghoulmayor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kinda, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulmayor/pseuds/theghoulmayor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora has questions about sex that no one dared ask before the war. Who better to ask than a ghoul who's done it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Questions

The Commonwealth had turned the word violent into an entirely new definition. Everything was crass and broken, people slit each other's throats over caps off of old bottles, and weapons were sold on grounds once thought to be sacred and innocent. Nothing was the same... Including sex.

Nora had what she thought was an average sex life before the war. She and Nate had sex two or three times a week before Shawn, and afterwards had date night and sex afterwards on Thursday nights. Sex wasn't necessarily something she looked forward to, but she couldn't complain too much. She never reached the same peak as her husband, but she did occasionally feel heat and electricity from the act that would cause her to be curious about whether or not she could. Nate was always on top, and he was always gentle with her. She missed the intimacy she had with him. She missed cuddling more than anything.

When she got to Goodneighbor, her views on sex changed. Within a day of being there she caught two strangers in an alley way. A woman was on her knees and had a man's penis in her mouth while he moaned obscenely. The woman smiled and rose up to kiss him, but she didn't see what happened next. Nora was appalled and instantly ran back to her room in the hotel rexford, blushing furiously. She had heard of such acts before the war, but they were not acts normal people committed in their homes, let alone the streets. That was something that less respectable people did, although Nora never blamed them.

She always wondered what it would be like to feel that peak during sex, or to do some of those acts herself. She saw the look on her husband's face when he climaxed and felt a sense of envy. She wanted to feel good, but she would never ask nor question the way things were. They were normal, and men always felt more pleasure than women. It was just a fact of life. Nora splashed cold water on her face, trying to forget what she saw. She stared at herself in the broken mirror on the wall and gave herself a mental pep talk.

"It's a different time," she thought to herself. "These things aren't weird anymore. People aren't ashamed anymore."

Nora had always repressed her own feelings of arousal, as they were indecent. She shouldn't want for these unladylike things... But that didn't stop the heat from creeping up in her belly. She blushed even redder as she realized that she wanted to know more about these sexual acts... She wanted to feel what it was like. She also felt guilty, as she could never give herself to anyone other than Nate. She would just have to let the feelings subside as she always had.

 

3 months later...

 

Nora and John Hancock had hit it off immediately. From the moment he stabbed a man for threatening her, she knew that he would keep her safe if she should let him. After some drama with Bobbi No Nose, she and Hancock decided to travel together. He needed a change, and she wasn't opposed to having an actual human to talk to, especially one this good in a fight. His ghoulishness had begun to grow on her. His face had developed into a symbol of comfort for her, and she could absolutely say that he was her best friend. 

Nora and Hancock were sitting in a shack quite a ways north from the glowing sea on a ruined couch. Hancock was breathing quietly, eyes closed with a goofy smile on his face, no doubt some sort of chemical in his system. Nora stared into the fireplace, contemplating joining him on his drug trip. She had developed a habit of taking mentats and jet with him, although she never used psycho. He was right about them. They slow the world down and allow you to think. God knows Nora always needed more time, even though she had had 200 years more of it than the average pre war human did. She popped a grape flavored mentat into her mouth and laid back, hand nearly touching Hancock's own.

They had developed a sense of intimacy that she had not known before. It was different with Hancock than it was with any other man in her life. With him, she didn't feel like she always had to smile and be perfect. He had seen her bleeding, broken, and completely covered in dirt and blood. She didn't have to be perky and feminine. She got to be herself, and that made her feel more free than anything ever had. She closed her eyes, the red light of the fire dancing behind her eyelids. She regretted that decision instantly. Her mind took her back to Goodneighbor, where she had been an accidental voyeur in a less than private affair. The same heat she felt then rushed into her face and her abdomen. She gasped, a shiver going down her spine. Hancock immediately sat up.

"Was happenin?" He mumbled, clearly half asleep with one eye still partly closed. She couldn't help but giggle, even though embarrassment flooded her system.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Just a... Just remembered something." Nora contemplated how much she wanted answers to her questions. She wanted to know if women could feel the same pleasure. She knew that there was no evolutionary purpose for it, so the answer was probably no. Definitely no... Right?

There was no way she could be having sex for years and not have ever reached orgasm if it was real. Although Nate didn't try too hard and she was too embarrassed to try herself... Hancock would be the perfect person to ask. He was experienced in things she didn't understand, which was evident by the way he had women, and a handful of men, hanging off of his every word all over the commonwealth. She had heard many strangers ask for another "tour of the statehouse," which she unfortunately asked him about.

"How come I never got a tour of the statehouse?" She questioned him later that evening when she first heard a woman make the comment. He laughed, a deep sound coming from his chest that she was ashamed to say brought heat to her abdomen, and not for the first time either.

"Sunshine they ain't talking about the same tour you are." He winked at her, and the meaning set in. Nora's eyes went as wide as tatos and her skin the same color.

"I uh.. Um..." Hancock laughed again as Nora stammered.

"Sunshine let me tell ya somethin. If ya ever wanted a tour of any kind, I'd be happy to give it to ya." He winked and she was mush, instantly turning away and going to bed. No sleep happened on that evening. Ever since that moment a couple weeks ago things had changed between she and Hancock. He probably didn't notice, but she did. Oh god, did she notice. She started to appreciate his strength in battle in a whole new way. When he used his strength in hand to hand combat, she nearly went weak in the knees. Watching him slam a raider to the ground made her feel more aroused than she had ever been, and she realized that she was intensely attracted to John Hancock. She loved the softness in his eyes, and the way he made her laugh with his silly offhand comments. He was so free, yet so caring about the innocent, and she loved that about him. She loved him for it. She would not have survived this wasteland without him. Hell, he even made her enjoy it. In a twisted way, she was having more fun now than she ever did before the bombs dropped.

As Hancock settled back into the couch, satisfied that nothing was wrong, Nora summoned her courage and spoke up.

"Hancock... Can I ask- uhhhh... Can I ask a personal question?" She gulped, her eyes wide and anxiety filling her senses. He looked her in the eyes, his soft black ones glowing in the firelight. He studied her and came to the conclusion that something was obviously bothering her. He became nervous himself.

"What's up, Sunshine?" Nora took a deep steadying breath. Forming the words in her head.

"This... This isn't easy for me to ask but I just need to know and it's not like I can just search it online... I don't even know if I could've searched it before the war. Did people ever talk about it then? Did-"

"Nora before you go on psyching yourself out just tell me what 'it' is." Hancock smiled and put his hand over hers. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but right now it just caused Nora to get more worked up than she already was. She took another breath.

"Okay. Okay... Umm... I w-want to know more about umm... Intercourse and uhh... What it's like to..." She trailed off. She couldn't finish that statement without physically exploding. She was sure it would happen if she kept going. She stared straight into the fire, her face redder than it had ever been before. She couldn't look at him right now, but in her peripheral vision she saw his smile get wider and heard his deep rumbling laughter. He took his hand off of hers and brought it to her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. She wondered if she could die of embarrassment. She was about to find out.

"Oh Nora is that all? Damn you had me all worked up over nothin. Thought you were gonna say you were dyin or somethin." He had a gleefulness in his eyes mixed with something... Darker. Something that had her nearly boiling inside. Her panties were soaked through, and she realized how much she wanted this man. She realized what she wanted to do, but could she really ask him to do that? He did say he'd give her the tour...

"So you wanna know about sex, huh? Intercourse, as you put it? I wouldn't expect there to be much you don't know, with you havin a kid and all." He waggled his eyebrows, or the space where they used to be, suggestively, and she almost laughed at how wrong he was. He thought she and Nate had an adventurous sex life. She really would have laughed if she could, but right now it was hard enough just to form words.

"Yes... I just- I wan- I have some questions." She willed herself to relax. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew Hancock would never judge her or criticize her. Years of being taught that sex was somehow wrong had been ingrained into her. She always felt so guilty when she explored her own body that she could never do it for long. She knew her anatomy and there was something that never made sense to her... What the hell is the clitoris for? She had an in to ask whatever she wanted. Screw feeling guilty. She needed to let that go. She was free.

"Shoot, sister. I can almost guarantee you I've done it." Hancock winked at her and she felt her arousal grow, indecent images working their way into her mind. This was going to be difficult.

"Um.. Okay. First I wanted to know if... If a woman can.. Umm... Cli- climax like men do?" She closed her eyes, expecting a scoff for thinking that was even possible. When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes to see Hancock with a stunned expression on his face, his mouth gaping. Her embarrassment turned to confusion as to why he was so shocked.

"Ha-Hancock?" Hearing his name seemed to draw him back into the situation, his mouth closing and his eyes studying her, almost as if to judge if she was serious. He finally spoke.

"Sister... You're joking right?" Her embarrassment returned with a vengeance. She should've known it was a stupid question to ask. She made a move to get up and stammered quickly "I know it's stupid I know it's not possible I'm sorry I'm-" a hand closed over her mouth while another grabbed her wrist to keep her on the couch. Hancock's expression turned serious, almost angry. She was having difficulty placing his emotions. He removed the hand from her mouth and instead placing it under her chin while he moved closer to her. There was nowhere to look other than his large, deep black eyes.

"Look at me, Nora... Good girl. Listen, I'm a little taken aback by that question and it's not because it's stupid. It's cause I'm in shock that no one has ever made a beautiful woman like you scream." Her eyes widened again, her mouth dropping open and she moved to speak but the hand under her chin moved back up to her mouth. That darkness in his eyes registered in her head... Lust. Her insides were on fire. She was afraid he'd be able to smell her arousal. He gave her a small smirk, leaning close enough to her that she could smell the grape from the mentats when he spoke.

"Yes, Nora. They can." He looked her up and down, her breathing shaky. Hancock looked at her eyes, and they were blown wide with lust. He was no stranger to that look, but coming from her? He was done for. He wanted to make her come over and over and over until she couldn't do anything but moan and writhe on the bed, begging him to stop. He wanted to fuck her into the mattress until she was a wanton mess. He wanted to show this beautiful woman that pleasure was something incredible every day for the rest of his life. She deserved to be worshipped. She deserved to be loved. He wanted to do both. He'd wanted to ever since he saw her being hassled by Finn.

Nora wished she had the courage to reach out and kiss him right now. She was feeling more pleasure right now than she ever had in her life, and he wasn't even touching her in any sort of sexual way. His answer sent a rush of arousal through her unlike anything she had ever known. She loved him, and she had a feeling he loved her too.

He had loved her ever since he met her. He fell for her more and more every single day, and his prayers were answered, because he saw it on her face that she wanted him. HIM. He moved to sit on his knees, kneecaps hitting her thigh. He looked over her just barely, his hand on her chin inching closer to her full lips.

"Nora I want you. I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you. I love you and I need to know if I'm not imaginin this look your givin me right now." Her heart swelled, and she smiled, a small laugh coming from deep inside and eyes getting wet around the edges.

"Hancock... I feel the same. I love you too..." At those words, he closed the gap in between them and kissed her. It started off as just them pressing their lips together fiercely, neither wanting to move for a few moments. Then, he started to move his mouth against hers. She reciprocated as best she could, her arousal building by the second. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, moving expertly around her own. A whimper escaped the back of her throat and a growl left him as a result. He ended the kiss, causing Nora to follow his mouth and look at him disappointedly for stopping. He chuckled.

"Nora... I want to show you what you've been missing... Do you want that?" Nora definitely fucking did. She nodded frantically, her heart singing that this man was finally hers. She had a connection with him she never even felt with Nate. She loved him. She really loved him. She wanted to experience everything with him, and pre war society be damned; she wanted to be fucked.

"Yes Hancock. Please I want... I want you." The desperation in her eyes made him as hard as a rock, his pants already tight and uncomfortable.

"Oh you'll have me, sunshine... Just one thing." He pushed her down onto the couch, settling between her legs. He moved his mouth down to her ear, his breath making her shiver.

"Call me John."

With that, he kissed her again. Hard. His mouth moved in ways she wasn't comprehending but she didn't care. His hands moved from her sides to her hair, tangling in her locks and forcing her head up to meet his. The movement caused her to moan, and god damn if it wasn't the hottest sound John had ever heard. She was shocked at herself. Nate had always been so gentle with her. She wanted Hancock to be rough. She felt her core aching and she wanted him inside her right this second. Her hands moved up and she knocked his hat off his head, causing him to release her mouth and chuckle. She smiled, her hands moving down to his coat to work on his buttons, but he stopped her. She looked up at him in confusion. He looked her right in the eyes, his hands in her hair tightening just enough to put pressure on her.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart we'll get there. Right now... It's about you. I'm going to make you beg. I'm going to make you scream... I'm going to make you cum." His voice had dropped an octave and she was so aroused she could barely see straight. How on earth was she going to survive the night? His hands moved to the zipper of her vault suit, pulling down quickly to reveal her bra and toned stomach. The wasteland had gotten her in shape, but he thanked whatever God was out there that it didn't take her softness. Nora was breathing heavily, searching Hancock's face for any sign of disapproval. She found nothing but arousal and amazement.

He reached around her back and removed her bra with practiced ease, which surprised her since not that many women wore undergarments anymore. She wasn't complaining, especially when he ducked his head down and took one hardened nipple in her mouth. A sensation rushed over her that she couldn't describe as anything other than unbearable heat. "John.. Mm" she moaned, hips bucking up against his. She felt him hard in his pants and she swore that if he didn't undress her soon she was going to soak through her suit. He licked and sucked at her nipples and she felt a pleasurable sensation rush through her entire body, settling at her core. He switched to the other one to give it the same treatment.

She was in pure heaven. Her eyebrows furrowed and whimpers escaped her open mouth. She clutched at his coat as he pleasured her, becoming confused when his mouth traveling further down. He slowly licked a trail over her belly, dragging the vault suit zipper down as he went.

"John... Wh-what are you doing?" She panted, confusion and embarrassment crossing her face. He looked up into her eyes with a mischievous grin, yanking the vault suit the rest of the way down until the material bunched at her thighs. She felt so vulnerable in just her underwear, a shiver going through her as the cold hit her nearly exposed center. Hancock lifted himself back up to kiss her swiftly, lifting his hips to pull her vault suit and socks all the way off her. He settled between her legs again, his thighs forcing them apart. She was shaking from her arousal and the cold, and just the excitement of being here with him. He spoke to her again with that deep, sultry voice.

"Nora have you ever experienced oral sex?"

She blushed again, shaking her head. She remembered the alley way scene and everything seemed so much more appealing right now. She would be happy to do that for him.

"Will you show me how?" She looked at him with those big doe eyes and he realized she had no idea that he was talking about receiving it herself. The poor thing probably didn't even know it existed. He grinned even wider than he already was. This was going to be fucking incredible.

"Oh I'll show you alright," he moved to her naval again, licking a line right above her underwear. Her hips bucked involuntarily as she realized he wasn't talking about himself. Her breathing turned more harsh, feeling excited and embarrassed and confused and unbelievably aroused. He started pulling the fabric down her hips slowly, staring her right in the eyes as he did so. She would be ashamed if this entire situation wasn't so damned hot. The look in his eyes made her feel like she was a goddess. She decided that she would gladly let this man do anything to her. He lifted his hips again to fully remove her underwear from her body, throwing the garment somewhere across the room. Only when she was completely bare did he allow himself to look at her.

He almost came in his pants like a teenager. She was dripping wet, her soft curls weighed down by her own arousal. His hands that rested at her hips moved closer to her center. Nora couldn't get enough of the way his skin felt on her, and she wanted more.

"John please... I want to feel more of you." She sat up to remove his shirt and this time he let her, kissing her while they both removed his buttons. Once he shrugged off his coat and shirt, she touched his chest, finding that he was absolutely irresistible. He was different, but he was so incredibly sexy. She never wanted to stop touching him, but he wasn't allowing for distractions.

"Nuh uh sunshine. I've held off long enough. I'm gonna taste you now." She shuddered at his words. He gently pushed her back onto the couch and moved back down her body. He stared at her sex, placing her legs over his shoulders. He decided he could die here and be the happiest ghoul alive. Nora was completely unprepared for when his tongue touched her center. He licked a path from her entrance to the top of her clit, and right back down again. Nora moaned loudly in the form of his name, pleasure overtaking every sense in her body. She had never felt anything like what he was doing to her. All she knew was that she wanted more.

Hancock smiled against her, hands tightly grasping her hips to keep her from bucking up against him. He lapped at her entrance, deciding that he would kill anyone who dared try to move him from this spot. She was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and he definitely had a sweet tooth. His expert tongue moved in intricate movements around her sex. When he thrust his tongue into her, she nearly screamed. The pleasure coursing through her body was incredible and she never wanted it to end. When she thought that it couldn't possibly get any better as he fucked her with his long tongue, he removed it and moved upwards to lick small circles around her clit while suckling softly. Her hips would have thrusted up forcefully if he had not been holding them down. Her hands moved to rest on his head.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe, she could only feel. She was so sensitive, and she felt something rising in her abdomen. Tension continued to grow in her. She actually thought she might break. His mouth did incredible things to her and she knew that she was close to reaching her climax. Hancock could feel her walls clenching tighter under his mouth, so he decided to up the ante. He circled a finger around her entrance, covering it in her fluids before thrusting it slowly inside of her. She was ridiculously tight, and her whines of pleasure and inner spasms told him that she was about to come. He thrust the digit inside of her repeatedly, adding a 'come hither' motion to stroke her upper walls. Nora was in absolute bliss. When his finger entered the mix she nearly sobbed, tears threatening to run down her face from how good it all felt.

The tension in her abdomen rose to an unbearable level when he hit something inside of her. Her vision went black and she was vaguely aware of herself screaming and her legs clenching around his head. Her first orgasm hit her hard, waves of pleasure rolling through her entire body so intense she didn't think she could stay conscious.

"Yes Joh- Oh god John John John don't stop!" Curses and incoherent words sounding like his name left Nora's lips as he lapped at her entrance again, forcefully sucking up all of her release. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever, but finally she came down from her unbelievable high. He smiled, coming up to kiss her again as she whimpered and rode out the aftershocks. She tasted herself on him and she didn't think she would find it as arousing as it was. He looked so smug and sexy right now she wanted to punch him, but she wanted him to fuck her even more.

"How was your first orgasm, doll?" Hancock spoke in a hoarse, gravely voice, clearly as aroused as she was. She kissed him again and panted.

"John... That was... I... Fuck." Words were beyond her at this point.

He chuckled. "So eloquently put," he smiled at her. Her hips bucked up against him and he growled, reminded of his own arousal. He was beyond ready for her.

"So Sunshine.. Are you ready to be fucked?" On his last word he rolled his hips down against her, the fabric surrounding his cock rubbing against her clit. She moaned at his words and the action, reaching down to undo his pants. When she pulled the zipper down, his erection sprung free. Of course he went commando. She was in awe of him. His cock was large in both length and thickness. He was hard and leaking pre cum from the head, which looked slightly softer than the rest of him, yet was still covered in scar tissue. She wondered how that rough texture would feel inside of her and she moaned again. Hancock, taking the hint, placed his cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure, Nora?" He looked into her eyes with the sincerest look and she had never been more sure of anything in her life. She pushed her hips up so the head of his cock slipped inside of her, both of them letting out a grunt of approval.

"I'm so sure John. I love you," Nora confessed, looking him right in the eyes. Her shyness was gone, instead replaced with confidence in herself and her love for him. In this moment she felt whole. She felt worthy. She felt... Free.

If Hancock could cry, he would be right now. He was thankful he couldn't, as that wouldn't be incredibly sexy while he was inside a woman.

"I love you, too, Sunshine... My sunshine." Her legs wrapped around his slim waist and he slowly entered her. He growled as he filled her to the hilt, and she whimpered. There was some pain, but it was quickly over shadowed by the pleasure of being so full. He was bigger than Nate, but she was wet enough that it just felt that much better. It was almost like they were puzzle pieces. They were meant to be together.

They both shuddered as he gave her a few moments to adjust. She lifted her hips a bit to give him the okay, and he pulled out of her almost entirely and thrust back into her heat. He kept up this process, thrusting all the way in and out of her slowly, yet forcefully, tilting his hips slightly to hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars. Nora couldn't contain her moans, feeling the tightening in her belly come back with force. He just felt so fucking good inside of her she could barely stand it. The way his hips moved was sinful as she writhed on the couch beneath him.

Suddenly, he pulled completely out of her. She whimpered in confusion and frustration, yelping when he grabbed her hips and pulled her up.

"Get on your hands and knees." He rasped, black eyes glazed over in pleasure. She was so hot and wet and tight that it was torture to be out of her, but he knew it would be worth it. She did as she was told, rising on shaky legs and weak arms. She tried to turn around to face him, but he stopped her by grabbing her hips and thrusting all the way back in, causing Nora to whine and fall onto her elbows. He slammed his hips into hers, hard and fast, going deeper at this angle and hitting spots inside her she didn't know she had. She let out a high pitched moan that verged on a scream, overtaken by the overwhelming pleasure. She thrusted her hips back to meet his own, relishing in the sensations. Hancock leaned down over her back and took her hair into his hands, slightly pulling up on her head, his own coming down to rasp into her ear.

"How does it feel, Nora? How does it feel to be- ahh- fucked like this? I want to hear you say my name." He thrusted particularly hard into her, tearing a scream from her throat.

"John oh my god John please don't stop!" Tears ran down her face and her mouth hung open, screams and moans and groans being forced out of her. Hancock growled at how good she felt, bringing one hand down to circle her clit. She was sobbing now, feeling like she was about to be torn into pieces. She was so close to her peak again.

"God Nora you feel so good... So fucking good around me. I want you to cum again. Fuck... I want you to clench around my cock." He could feel himself losing control, her tightness and heat too much for him to handle. He needed her to shatter. At his words Nora clenched around him, toes curled so tight she thought they might break. She scrambled for purchase on the couch cushions, feeling that peak rise to an unbearable level. His thrusts somehow gained speed and strength, forcing her over that precipice into her climax. Her orgasm was forceful and too powerful for her body to handle, her vision going black and her body dropping down into the couch, face pressed into the cushions as her arms went slack. She screamed and screamed as Hancock fucked her through it, forcing her back up into another orgasm when she finally came down from the first.

She was vaguely aware of Hancock finishing as well, reaching his climax with a loud growl and spilling inside of her. He continued to thrust until both of them came back to the present. He placed small kisses on her back and neck and everywhere he could reach as he pulled out of her.

He gave himself a few moments to get his bearings, then got up on shaky legs to remove a handkerchief from his coat, wiping her gently to clean up their mess. He moved her to where both of them could place their heads on the headrest, Hancock curling her body back against him. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over them, as Nora was basically useless at this point and he didn't want her to freeze. She smiled at his caring acts. This was far more than just sex. Yeah he fucked her senseless, but it was more than that too. They loved each-other, irrevocably and eternally. It was like they were meant to be, and she was more than happy to accept that. To think that this all started with a ridiculous question and an awkward alley way situation. If she ever ran into those drifters, she would have to thank them for getting her curious. She would definitely have to get John to teach her about what they were doing as well.

"John?" Nora whispered, nearly asleep. John was slowly running his fingers through her hair, his other hand running small patterns over her stomach.

"Hmm?" He grunted groggily.

"I love you." He smiled. Yeah karma was definitely bullshit.

"I love you, too, sunshine."

They fell asleep cuddled up together in the dark of the commonwealth for the first time, and not at all the last.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
